ZephyrClan: Return of the Wind--Book One
by Howlstar of ZephyrClan
Summary: After countless years of prosperity and happiness, ZephyrClan's morals and virtues have begun to weaken to the point of corruption. A murderer stalks upon the flower fields, hiding truth and justice under secrets, lies, and treachery. StarClan fights for ZephyrClan's aid, electing to grace six newborn kits with a stunning destiny as they strive to defeat the gathering darkness.
1. Introduction

Hello everybody! :D

I proudly present to you ZephyrClan: Return of the Wind. I've been thinking about this story for a long while, but had a hard time condensing the plotlines and weaving events together. I've taken lots of time to think about and plan the events of this story, and greatly appreciate reviews and your thoughts! This story is geared toward the readers, so I'm always eager to hear what the readers think.

You can read my bio for a short explanation on the origins of ZephyrClan :)

* * *

You don't have any previous knowledge ZephyrClan to read and love this story! If you want to find out more though, check out the clan website. Its clanofzephyr . weebly . com ! Don't actually insert the spaces-for some reason won't let me post a link, or even write out the url. But definitely check out the website-it's worth it!

Every five chapters, I'll post the updated Allegiances at the top of the chapter.

Also, please be aware of that this story will eventually include gore, mental illness, and distressing events in general. Nothing will be explicit, hence the T rating, but if hearing about it is a trigger for you, please don't continue.

There is also a ZephyrClan website to see the Territory Map and Camp Map as well as other things. I definitely recommend checking those out!

* * *

And this is how a new adventure starts. I fully welcome you into this story, into ZephyrClan, as a vital member of its creating. I write to inspire and tell a marvelous story, and you are now a part of it. I hope you are ready for an adventure and for the start of an extraordinary tale.

Let us embark on this journey together.

Welcome to the rich meadows of ZephyrClan...you are about to embark on this journey alongside these characters. Good luck!

\- Caitlin / Howl

Cover art by TamberElla on Deviantart


	2. Prologue

For those who aren't familiar with ZephyrClan, here is a glossary of all involved in the Prologue so you can get an idea of their importance:

 _Goldenstar—tom—the founder and first leader of IceClan, which ZephyrClan was originally called. Brothers with Howlstar. One of the Four in the Prophecy of the Star Scourge. (Character belongs to my sister, Courtney)_

 _Howlstar—tom—the second leader and founder of ZephyrClan, which he renamed from IceClan. Brother to Goldenstar and mates with Duskbriar. One of the Four in the Prophecy of the Star Scourge._

 _Dawnstar—she-cat—the third leader of ZephyrClan. Mates with Cardinalshock. (Character belongs to my friend, Ro)_

 _Raccoonmask—she-cat—the first medicine cat of IceClan. (Character belongs to my friend, Laney)_

 _Tallflower—she-cat—the first medicine cat of ZephyrClan (Character belongs to my friend, Sophia)._

 _Duskbriar—she-cat—Howlstar's mate. Was his first deputy, then stepped down to mother their kits. One of the Four in the Prophecy of the Star Scourge (Character belongs to my friend, Monroe)_

 _Smokeflame—tom—close friend to Howlstar and Duskbriar. Mate of Tinybee, stepfather to Cardinalshock. One of the Four in the Prophecy of the Star Scourge (Character belongs to my friend, Jeanne)_

 _Tinybee—she-cat—close friend to Howlstar and Duskbriar. Mates with Smokeflame, mother of Cardinalshock, mother-in-law to Dawnstar._

 _Cardinalshock—tom—thought of a son to Howlstar. Was Howlstar's deputy until he died of whitecough. (Character belongs to my sister, Courtney)_

 _N_ ow onto the story! Please review and enjoy :D

* * *

ZephyrClan: Return of the Wind

Prologue

Countless stars danced through the night, glittering with radiance and wonder against the shadowy backdrop of the distant dark. Galaxies of a thousand swirling hues spread across the great expanse of sky and showered diamond-like light onto the meadows of StarClan, which bloomed with starlit flowers that swayed with the gentle stream of constant wind that stirred life onto the vast territory.

The meadow had been formed long, long ago...when PineClan was attacked by a coyote pack, leaving nearly all dead. The deceased cats had come here, watching the living eagerly as Goldeneyes and Howlsong, two brothers, had survived and journeyed far to form their own clan...IceClan, with Goldenstar as its leader. But, after many moons, Goldenstar died and the clan was forced to relocate to avoid an undefeatable enemy. Howlsong became Howlstar and changed the clan's name to ZephyrClan before leading them over the Serpentine Mountains to their new home, a land of flowers that looked much like StarClan's endless meadows.

Now, years upon years after IceClan was first founded, StarClan was aglow with cats from all three clans. They lived happily in the surreal space, shimmering with celestial beauty themselves as they talked, hunted, and played on the vast stretch of starry land.

The grande centerpiece, located in the heart of StarClan's territory, was a massive tree that resembled the Maple of ZephyrClan, though was much, much larger in size. Huge branches jutted out from the trunk, large enough to provide dens that could hold vast numbers of cats, such as the Council Den where a muscular black tom sat. The den was located in one of the top branches and the narrowed tip of it was cut off, providing a gaping hole that offered a breathtaking view of StarClan's grounds. Another hole was slashed into the bark flooring, providing sight to the large, glittering pool that was located directly beneath, on the ground.

The regal tom breathed deeply, the stars in his fur shimmering brighter with each inhale and fading slightly with each exhale. His eyes were a glowing, stunning gold that matched the brilliance of the white star on his forehead. Draping his tail over his large paws, the tom turned as a eight cats slipped through the den's entrance in single file and began to sit beside him, forming a circle.

"Hello, brother," Goldenstar, purred, striding to Howlstar's side and sitting to his right. "I'm glad you called this meeting. We have much to discuss."

"More like much to complain about," Cardinalshock huffed, ginger neck fur bristling as he plopped down. "I mean, c'mon! They don't even laugh at good jokes anymore!"

"They don't even _tell_ good jokes anymore," Smokeflame snorted as he settled down beside Tinybee. "I'm pretty sure all sense of humor shriveled and died as soon as that mange-pelt Petalstar became leader."

Dawnstar rolled her eyes. "I think their comedic pursuits should be the least of our concerns, but, yes-it does add to the problem."

"A problem that has gotten too large to simply complain about," Raccoonmask, the first medicine cat of IceClan, pointed out, sweeping her tail over her paws as she sat beside Tallflower, the first medicine cat of ZephyrClan. "I knew this day would come so long ago...I just can't believe it's really here."

"Hello love," Duskbriar purred, flicking her tail to quiet the chatter before exchanging a nuzzle with Howlstar and sitting down on his other side. "The others are coming, but got caught up with something. They said we could start without them."

Howlstar nodded. "Thank you, my love. Thank you for coming, everyone-this night has been one that has been much anticipated and is most certainly very needed. It takes a lot to summon a Prophecy Council, but I think we can all agree that we have no other choice. ZephyrClan's corruption has been burning bright, especially in these last three generations of leaders."

Goldenstar narrowed his eyes. "We have had so many generations of wonderful ZephyrClan leaders-twenty, to be exact, including and starting with myself. But, unease started during the reign of leader eighteen. Heronstar let her ego make the best of her and made enemies with all three bordering clans. ZephyrClan was once known for their compassion, but Heronstar made SunClan, BrushClan, and SableClan more hostile than ever, driving firm wedges between clans that should respect one another. Waging wars on all three bordering clans led to her own untimely death, and also the deaths of so many of our cats. The next leader, Rushstar, did an equally poor job-he let his own emotions play too firmly in his decisions and his poor morals created a generation of cats with poor morals. Then came the current leader, Petalstar, who was an unusually young cat to become leader. Now, he has been leading for years upon years and-"

"He just can't seem to die off," Tinybee finished, lashing her tail. "Now he is an old lunatic who is the opposite of Rushstar-he hesitates too much before every decision and is too much of a dung pile to do anything about the corruption."

Goldenstar let out a snort of disapproval at the warrior's word choice, but nodded. "And to make it worse...his choice of deputy turned out being very unwise."

"Of course he just _had_ to choose the one cat that would break when life turned sour," Duskbriar sighed, rubbing her forehead with a paw. "I know his deputyship seemed wise at the time, but now Petalstar should have enough sense to appoint a new deputy."

"Literally anybody but Ravenlight," Cardinalshock cried with a loud moan of exasperation. "I mean, c'mon Petalstar...you can't let his damage become your damage! That's...well, that's too much damage!."

"Petalstar is too passive to make his own choices and was easily manipulated by Ravenlight, who is the epitome of the term 'instigator'," Dawnstar agreed, pelt bristling. "If Ravenlight becomes leader, I fear that he will drive ZephyrClan to the ground and burn it to its end."

"And he isn't just ambitious," Duskbriar pointed out. "He truly has swayed far from the path of good."

Howlstar raised his chin. "Which is why we need to aid the cats of ZephyrClan before it is too late. As you all know, it takes a lot of power on our part to create a Prophecy, and sometimes it isn't even possible. But we haven't sent a prophecy to ZephyrClan since Ripplestar, leader number fifteen. We have the power."

"And the timing," Raccoonmask added, rising to her paws. "This isn't just an issue that arose with no warning. Back in IceClan, I received a prophetic vision of the future. I didn't know from what time it foretold, but I knew what I had to do and I knew the details of the prophecy involved," she meowed, nodding to the medicine cat at her side.

Tallflower stood as well. "This prophecy's name has been echoing across the stars for quite some time. It isn't a Prophecy of Warning, like the Prophecy of the Star Scourge, or a Prophecy of Influence, like the Prophecy of Falling Snow. It is a Prophecy of Power, something we haven't seen in a very long time."

Raccoonmask looked out the hole in the side of the bark, gazing upon StarClan's vibrant fields. "As you all know, I take trips every now and then to visit the medicine cats of other StarClans. The group of four clans closest to us, ThunderClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan, and WindClan, had a similar prophecy not so long ago-it revolved around three cats, Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Dovewing, who were part of a Prophecy of Three."

"It is very hard, on the part of StarClan, to form a prophecy at all. But it is _extremely_ difficult to link cats in a Prophecy of Power who aren't connected by a strong common ground, " Tallflower reminded them. "Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Dovewing, for example, were all linked by a blood relation to one of ThunderClan's great leaders, Firestar."

"So this is what Tallflower and the other medicine cats and I have been thinking," Raccoonmask continued, looking at the gathered cats eagerly. "Now, this Prophecy is going to use up all of our energy-ZephyrClan may be destroyed if it isn't saved by these cats, so no effort can be spared. We've been thinking that, since we have a common ground they share, this prophecy should be a Prophecy of Six."

Cardinalshock let out a strangled cry as he choked on his own saliva. " _Six?"_

"Six," Tallflower meowed firmly.

"That seems...a bit excessive," Dawnstar meowed with concern, "though I'm sure the job could be done well if six cats had unique powers."

Tallflower's expression became somewhat reluctant. "I'm afraid that isn't the case. Because of the poor morals within ZephyrClan and the corruption, it seems that the cats don't value StarClan much anymore. Their own medicine cat is a high instigator of this. Without a strong connection to and belief in StarClan, out powers are limited...horrifically limited."

Raccoonmask's neck fur bristled. "We'd only be able to give a true, prophetic power to one cat out of the six."

A stunned silence filled the hollow.

" _ONE?"_ Smokeflame demanded, jaws hanging wide with shock. "One? We all know why prophecies that directly impact one cat are usually disastrous-because nobody will believe them unless it is a power they can prove. Please tell me it is a power that can be proven."

Raccoonmask and Tallflower exchanged a dampened look. "Well…not exactly," the elder Medicine Cat meowed at last.

"And what use are the other five if they don't have powers?" Tinybee snorted.

Howlstar stood, raising his tail for silence.. "Raccoonmask and Tallflower have already discusses this plan with me, and I am in favor. While the other five cannot have a prophetic power, they can have an influence over the Starseer. Here...let's start with showing the six cats that Raccoonmask and Tallflower suggested." Padding forwards, Howlstar stood next to the gaping hole in the floor of the den. The other felines scooted forwards as well, all looking through the hole at the stunning pool underneath.

"We all know of how few litters have been born into ZephyrClan since Heronstar's reign," the coal-hued leader began. "The population numbers of ZephyrClan still haven't recovered and aren't what they used to be. But, fortunately, three ZephyrClan litters are about to be born this week. With our influence, they will be born on the same day, allowing their birthday to be their common ground."

Howlstar waved a paw over the hole in the den, and the water of the Viewing Pool began to ripple and shimmer. Then, the reflection in it changed to six separate images that held six separate cats.

"These are the cats we were thinking," Raccoonmask meowed. "These images are of what we know they will look like after they are born. We have Mossdapple's three kits, who are of direct descent of Howlstar and Duskbriar through the father, Nighthowl. Then there are Yellowbird's two, with direct descent of Pharaoh and Solarstreak, and Shortleaf's single kit."

All were silent for several moments.

"Are we sure that we want to include Shortleaf's kit in all this?" Duskbriar questioned, looking from cat to cat. "Her choices have had some bad consequences and the kit won't even be born in ZephyrClan."

Tinybee gazed fondly into the water's reflection. "She is a descendant of Smokeflame and I-she might have inherited our good traits."

"You have a point, Duskbriar," Howlstar meowed, "and I can certainly sense great conflict and struggle in this young she-kit's life...but I can feel the good she possesses."

"That's the other problem about a prophecy in which the chosen few are yet to be born-we don't know how things will turn out," Duakbriar mentioned, eyes soft with concern. "They could be fantastic cats, or they could be swayed to the shadows and use their gifts for all the wrong causes. It's happened before, but was able to be corrected. What if it can't be corrected?"

"But we don't have much of a choice," Howlstar said gently, gazing at the images in the pool with his intense yet loving golden gaze. "We are going to have to trust in these six cats and guide them and help them in any ways possible. We will not have much strength or energy to physically aid them after this, but if they seek us out, we will always be there to provide answers in a dark place-in a dark time."

Goldenstar nodded. "They will never be cut off from us, as long as they seek us out. Now comes the tricky part-which kit do we bestow the power to?"

"What about that one?" Smokeflame suggested, pointing a paw at the Viewing Pool. "One of Yellowbird's kits."

"I have a feeling that that one would be a bit too...aggressive," Tallflower murmured. "Maybe the sibling?"

"Too easily impacted," Raccoonmask responded, narrowing her eyes. "I think that the best would be that one-one of Mossdapple's kits. I can sense a personality already...traits that I can already detect are loyalty, honesty, and thoughtfulness. That seems a pretty solid foundation."

"That sounds alright with me," Dawnstar meowed.

The other cats nodded, looking at one another and feeling the weight of importance in the air.

"That leads us to the power," Howlstar continued, golden gaze intense. "It is like nothing I've seen before and it will be hard to control and understand, but that is what the other five are for. Mossdapple's kit that we've chosen will be the Starseer-the Lock. The other five are the Keys. The Starseer's ability will be one of unveiling-too many lies are thickly woven into ZephyrClan, too many secrets rest in the shadows, too much treachery now lies deep within the hearts of ZephyrClan. This ability will bring light to dark places and bring truth to all hearts so that a new, better ZephyrClan may be built upon the foundations we created so long ago. They will resolidify what we stand for, what we created."

"If they don't die," Smokeflame murmured, brow furrowed. "We all know what happens if one dies."

"And if they are divided by fighting or torn by circumstance, it will all be for nothing. They must be united for their true potential to be revealed," Dawnstar added with a firm expression. "So many things could go wrong...but so many things could go right."

"Such is the way of prophecy," Raccoonmask sighed.

"Such is the way of life," Goldenstar meowed.

The council looked from one face to the other, all hearts heavy with the choices that weighed upon their decisions.

"If there is anyone who disagrees with the paths we seek to pave or the seeds we intend to plant, speak up now," Howlstar called loudly, gaze soft yet expression serious as he looked around the den. All cats attending the Prophecy Council nodded their agreement and approval.

"Then let us find the others and tell them of our decision," Goldenstar instructed, rising to his paws.

Howlstar inhaled and smiled softly. "And let the Prophecy of the Six Stars begin."


	3. Allegiances

Hi everybody! :D Here are the Allegiances!

Chapter One will be posted tomorrow-I plan to update once or twice a week :) Sorry if this is a bit hard to read-it wouldn't let me bold things and I created the family trees, but it wouldn't let me paste them in. Drawing out the family trees will help you understand them more them more if you'd like :3

* * *

 **ZEPHYRCLAN**

Leader

 **Petalstar—** older cream-colored tom with pale amber eyes

Deputy

 **Ravenlight—** large, solid gray tom with a black overcoat and dark blue eyes

Medicine Cat

 **Hollyfern—l** ong-furred ginger tom with black markings on his cheeks and pale green eyes

Warriors

 **Lightningscar—** older yellow tabby tom with a scar running down his blind left eye

 **Witherwind—** older dark gray she-cat with black socks, a black tail, silver around her muzzle, and hard green eyes.

 **Nighthowl—** black-and-gray tom with fern-green eyes

 **Newtspots—** black-and-cream tom with pale blue eyes

 **Hawkfeather—** brown tabby tom with black ears and amber eyes

 **Plumnose—** tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Roundpaw

 **Gorsepelt—** brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

 **Darkshadow—** black tom with a gray underbelly.

Apprentice: Timberpaw

 **Dewsplash—** tortoiseshell she-cat with pale green eyes

 **Lionflash—** yellow-and-silver she-cat with golden eyes

Apprentice: Mosquitopaw

 **Tallwillow—** brown tom with golden flecks and green eyes

Apprentice: Bloompaw

 **Swiftstream—** solid yellow she-cat with white tabby stripes.

 **Hickorywing—** ginger-and-white she-cat with green eyes.

 **Sorrelstripe—** solid ginger tom with a black stripe down his back

Apprentice: Rosepaw

 **Spottedfawn—** tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with pale amber eyes and white leggings

Apprentices

 **Timberpaw—** long-furred brown she-cat with pale tabby stripes, a white tail-tip, and amber eyes

 **Rosepaw—** skinny long-furred brown tabby tom with a white chest, socks, underbelly, and rose-gold eyes

 **Mosquitopaw—** brown tabby tom with hard amber eyes

 **Roundpaw—** faded ginger tom with dark blue eyes

 **Bloompaw—** white she-cat with a ginger splash on her chest and golden eyes

Queens

 **Mossdapple—** dark gray she-cat with light gray dapples and pale sky-blue eyes

\- Mate: Nighthowl

\- Kits: **Stonekit—** blue-gray tom with a dark chin, chest, underbelly, and dark blue eyes

 **Breezekit—** lithe white-and-gray spotted she-kit with sky-blue eyes

 **Creek-kit—** pure white tom long, silky fur, silver-blue tabby markings, and stream-blue eyes

 **Yellowbird—** yellow tabby she-cat with amber eyes

\- Mate: Hawkfeather

\- Kits: **Thornkit—** golden-brown tabby she-kit with slightly prickled fur, cream-colored paws, and vibrant green eyes

 **Owlkit—** light brown tom with a cream-white face, underbelly, legs, and amber eyes

 **Laureltail—** light brown-and-white she-cat with brown tabby stripes and amber eyes

\- Mate: Lightningscar

\- Pregnant

Elders

 **Silverweb—** old, wiry gray tom with silver-tinged fur and faded tabby stripes

 **Harewhisker—** old gray-and-white tabby tom

 **Silentmist—** old cream-and-gray she-cat with pale golden eyes

 **Leopardbelly—** tortoiseshell she-cat with streaks of silver and blue eyes

* * *

ZephyrClan Family Relations:

Harewhisker is mates with Silentmist

Their kit is Plumnose, who is mates with Darkshadow.

Their kits are Spottedfawn (first litter), Timberpaw and Rosepaw (second litter)

Ravenlight and Newtspots are brothers.

Newtspots was mates with Lionflash and then left her to be mates with Swiftstream.

Newtspots and Lionflash had Moquitopaw and Roundpaw and Newtflash and Swiftstream had Bloompaw.

Lionflash and Yellowbird are sisters.

Yellowbird is mates with Hawkfeather.

Their kits are Thornkit and Owlkit.

Silverweb was mates with Tidalfall, who is deceased.

Their kits are Hickorywing and Sorrelstripe.

Leopardbelly's kit is Mossdapple.

Mossdapple is mates with Nighthowl.

Their kits are Stonekit, Creek-kit, and Breezekit.

* * *

 **SUNCLAN**

Leader

 **Honeystar—** large yellow tabby tom with blue eyes and cream-colored legs

Deputy

 **Sharpthorn—** tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes and a long tail

Medicine Cat

 **Doespring—** tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with pale green eyes

Apprentice: **Cinderpaw—** dark gray tabby tom with a cream-colored chest, underbelly and dark blue eyes

Warriors

 **Shinemask—** black-and-white tom with a white streak over his ocean-blue eyes

 **Sedgeflower—** yellow tabby she-cat with white socks

 **Thistlefern—** long-furred brown she-cat with dark dapples

 **Sprucefall** **—** slender blue-gray tabby she-cat with a white underside, chest, socks, tail-tip, and green eyes

 **Mallowmarsh—** black tom with blue eyes and a dark underbelly

Apprentice: Heatherpaw

 **Stormshard—** gray tabby tom with a white underbelly

 **Grizzlytuft** **—** mottled gold-and-brown tom

 **Poolspots—** cream-and-white tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Bettlepaw

 **Scorchrunner—** brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 **Tanglewhisker—** long-furred yellow tabby she-cat with white leggings

Apprentice: Adderpaw

 **Hollowberry—** cream she-cat with black splotches

 **Embergleam** **—** cream-colored she-cat with ragged fur and fierce amber eyes

 **Shortfang—** small brown tabby tom with a creamy underbelly and white muzzle

 **Tornweb—** gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Ryepaw

 **Wildblaze—** tortoiseshell she-cat with a brown underbelly

 **Dovedust—** yellow-and-white tabby tom with bright blue eyes

Apprentice: Pearpaw

 **Spiderfoot—** yellow tabby tom with gray markings and green eyes

Apprentices

 **Adderpaw—** gold-and-bronze tabby tom with green eyes

 **Pearpaw—** cream she-cat with light green eyes

 **Heatherpaw—** brown tabby she-cat with a dark tail and amber eyes

 **Ryepaw—** gray tabby tom with black leggings and underbelly

 **Bettlepaw** **—** dark brown tom with pale brown stripes, large ears, and storm-blue eyes

Queens

 **Dawnheart—** gray-and-yellow she-cat with long fur

\- Mate: Spiderfoot

\- Kits: **Hailkit** , **Pebblekit** , **Sandykit**

 **Quietdusk—** dark gray she-cat with amber eyes and a white underbelly

\- Mate: Stormshard

\- Pregnant

Elders

 **Ashberry—** mottled gray tom

 **Bumbleclaw—** old black tabby tom with large paws and green eyes

* * *

 **BRUSHCLAN**

Leader

 **Echostar—** dark brown she-cat with lighter tabby stripes and blue eyes

Deputy

 **Wildstorm—** black-and-white patched she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice: Stagpaw

Medicine Cat

 **Cricketsong—** smokey white tom with a dark underbelly and green eyes

Warriors

 **Brightfire—** tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Alderpaw

 **Raggedspark—** long-furred brown tabby tom with blue eyes

 **Palestripe—** white tom with a cream-colored stripe from ears to tail-tip

 **Oakfeather** **—** red-brown tom with a white underside and blue-gray eyes

 **Yellowflower—** tortoiseshell she-cat with golden eyes

Apprentice: Bramblepaw

 **Squirreltuft—** brown tabby tom

 **Leopardgaze—** golden tabby tom with brown splashes and amber eyes

 **Ebonytuft** **—** black tom with amber eyes

 **Silhouettefall** **—** black tom with icy blue eyes

 **Mapledance** **—** ginger she-cat with a fluffy tail and yellow eyes

 **Heronflight—** silver tabby she-cat with green eyes and black markings

 **Darkbird—** dark gray tom with black tabby stripes

 **Sandyrose** **—** ginger she-cat with bright green eyes

Apprentice: Smokepaw

 **Cherrypelt—** ginger she-cat with gray tabby stripes

 **Thunderheart—** brown tabby tom with a fluffy tail

 **Brackenbreeze—** brown she-cat with white tabby stripes

 **Sagebriar** **—** tall, lanky black tom with a white belly, chest, and muzzle with murky yellow eyes

Apprentice: Fallenpaw

 **Frostfern—** white she-cat with brown tabby stripes

Apprentices

 **Bramblepaw—** black tom with green eyes

 **Stagpaw—** white-and-brown tom with long legs

 **Smokepaw—** tortoiseshell she-cat with bright green eyes and a brown underbelly

 **Alderpaw—** brown tabby tom with blue eyes

 **Fallenpaw—** creamy white she-cat with ginger stripes

Queens:

 **Halfstone—** gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

\- Mate: Darkbird

\- Kits: **Bronzekit** , **Shallowkit**

 **Curlflower—** creamy she-cat with a long tail

\- Mate: Leopardgaze

\- Kits: **Shrewkit** , **Wolfkit** , **Poppykit** , **Snowykit**

Elders

 **Nettlesting—** old, bristly brown she-cat

* * *

 **SABLECLAN**

Leader

 **Runningstar—** older black tom with white socks and pale green eyes

Apprentice: Lynxpaw

Deputy

 **Heatherblaze—** solid ginger tom with vibrant green eyes

Medicine Cat

 **Fire-eye—** old ginger-and-white tom with long fur and one amber eye and one blue eye

Apprentice: Copperstep—bronze-colored she-cat with white flecks and amber eyes

Warriors

 **Turtlewing—** white-and-brown streaked she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

 **Diftcloud—** gray she-cat with green eyes

 **Quailstep** **—** slender blue-gray she-cat with patches of white and ice-blue eyes

 **Snowshine—** fluffy white tom with pure green eyes

Apprentice: Bearpaw

 **Mistyleaf—** dappled brown-and-black tom with white stockings

 **Larchwhisker—** brown tom with black stripes

 **Vixenpelt** **—** orange tabby she-cat with a white forepaw and tail-tip

 **Arch-heart** **—** gray tom with darker streaks from ears to tail-tip, white paws, chin, and tail, with one green eye and one amber eye

 **Mudpool—** gray she-cat with brown patches and amber eyes

 **Blazebriar—** yellow tabby she-cat with long fur and pale amber eyes

Apprentice: Elkpaw

 **Sweetriver—** long-furred black tom with green eyes

 **Torntail—** tortoiseshell she-cat with a bent tail

 **Mothwhisper—** long-furred black-and-white tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Hollypaw

 **Sloefoot—** light gray she-cat with black dapples

 **Russetspot—** white she-cat with a large ginger patch over her back

 **Jaggedmask—** long-furred tortoise-shell she-cat with a white streak over her eyes

 **Blizzardshard—** white she-cat with a fluffy tail and gray paws

Apprentices

 **Bearpaw—** fluffy brown tom with a stout yet sturdy build

 **Hollypaw—** white-and-cream tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

 **Elkpaw—** brown-and-white tom with a long tail

 **Lynxpaw—** black she-cat with amber eyes

Queens

 **Splashheart—** tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

\- Mate: Sweetriver

\- Kits: Badgerkit, Harekit, and Ferretkit

 **Finchfeather—** black she-cat with gray splashes and amber eyes

\- Mate: Heatherblaze

\- Kits: Willowkit, Aspenkit

Elders

 **Iceclaw—** giant white tom with gray paws

 **Lichentail—** long-furred ginger tom

 **Whiterain—** old white-and-gray tom with blue eyes

 **Mothwhisper—** old cream-and-white mottled she-cat

* * *

I asked for people on Instagram to come up with characters, so here are their created characters:

Canaryshine: Shinemask (SunClan), Sandyrose (BrushClan)

: Timberpaw (ZephyrClan), Rosepaw (ZephyrClan)

Tundraslide: Quailstep (SableClan), Arch-heart (SableClan), Oakfeather (BrushClan), Mapledance (BrushClan)

Frostedpaw: Roundpaw (ZephyrClan), Sprucefall (SunClan)

Tinylilies: Sagebriar (BrushClan), Bettlepaw (SunClan), Embergleam (SunClan)

: Vixenpelt (BrushClan), Splasheart (SableClan), Grizzlytuft (SunClan)

Radiantstreaks: Ebonytuft (BrushClan), Silhouettefall (BrushClan)

Thank you to all those who created cats for this story! :D If I forgot to include any of your cats, please contact me and let me know because I want everyone to be included :)


	4. Welcome to the World

ZephyrClan: Return of the Wind

Chapter One:

Welcome to the World

Wind, strong and frigid, whistled into the nursery entrance and swirled around the confined space, dancing through Stonekit's thick pelt. He shivered, squeezing his tail against his neck and snuggling closer into his mother's warm fur, drawing in her scent as well as the distinct aromas of his siblings, whose bodies and mews he had become lovingly familiar with. Scrunching his nose, Stonekit let out a tiny sneeze.

At the sound, his mother brought her large paws around her three babies' bodies and hugged them all together, causing Stonekit to purr happily into Creek-kit's cheek.

"Are you cold, little ones?" Mossdapple questioned, her voice like honey. Stonekit felt her warm tummy hover over his side, and he wiggled in response. "Leafbare certainly is chilly. If you open your eyes, you'll be able to see all the beautiful frost outside."

"If they don't freeze to death first," another voice hissed with frustration. Stonekit recognized it as Yellowbird, the other nursery queen. "Petalstar needs to block these dens up. Doesn't he know how delicate kits are? If any of mine or yours get frostbite, I'll personally shred his ears."

Mossdapple let out a half-amused, half-serious snort. "That might be taking it a bit far...but you're right. The snow will be _in here_ the next time we get it. Do you want to go complain to Petalstar or should I?"

"Oh, it would be my pleasure," Yellowbird sneered. "Here, it probably won't be a quick trip—take Thornkit and Owlkit."

"Of course," Mossdapple replied warmly with a small chuckle.

Stonekit raised his head awkwardly, eyes still firmly closed, listening for the kits the two mothers had talked about so often. Though he was unable to determine how long set amounts of time lasted, he had been aware of his surroundings for a little while now, contently snuggled against Breezekit, Creek-kit, and Mossdapple. His mother's voice was soft and silky, and Stonekit loved listening to her as she talked with the various cats who had come into the nursery to admire the new kits. Usually, she chatted with Yellowbird, who sounded as if she was sitting in a particular spot that was only a short distance away. The two queens seemed to be good friends and Stonekit was always content to wake and sleep in the comfortable darkness, listening to the voices of those he knew he cared about. Nighthowl, Mossdapple's mate and the litter's father, and Hawkfeather, Yellowbird's mate, came in multiple times every day and were equally as loving. The queens often talked about their kits, and Stonekit knew his name because his parents frequently spoke about him and to him.

Suddenly, a slightly prickly pelt was at Stonekit's side, the short yet thorny hairs poking him painfully. Stonekit sprawled his chubby legs with a squeak of protest.

"Whoopsies," sounded Yellowbird's voice. A Yellowbird-smelling paw was suddenly at Stonekit's tummy, pushing him more firmly against Creek-kit's side. Pokeykit's pelt disappeared from beside Stonekit and Smoothrkit was placed at the spot instead, much to Stonekit's relief. "Sorry. Thornkit got her name for a reason, but her bristled fur doesn't bother Owlkit because his is so glossy. Just use him as a barrier."

"Will do," Mossdapple replied, her voice light. Stonekit smiled, as he always did when his mother spoke, and he felt her hot breath on his back as she moved to lick each kit individually.

"Time to fight the patriarchy," Yellowbird scoffed as her footsteps grew more distant. "If Petalstar doesn't listen to me, I'll ask Ravenlight, and if Ravenlight doesn't listen, I'll ask Hollyfern. If the voice of reason doesn't ring clear in those mouse-brained toms' mouse brains, we can all storm the Moontree and demand a new _female_ leader."

"Don't be too blunt," Mossdapple warned with an amused sigh, but Yellowbird's paws were already crunching against whatever lay outside the nursery entrance and she was gone.

Stonekit's round body twitched as he awkwardly shifted, trying to feel Smoothkit's…or, apparently Owlkit's, face. What was it like to not have Mossdapple as a mother? Did all kits have the same shape as he, Creek-kit, and Breezekit did? Maybe they would have three tails instead of one, or more legs than just four.

Stonekit stretched out a paw that bumped into Owlkit's sleek pelt, which was much different than his own fuzzy body. Owlkit, who seemed startled to have somebody beside him that wasn't Thornkit, squeaked wrestled against the contact, which ignited a sharp mew from Thornkit on his other side.

"Play nicely now," Mossdapple murmured affectionately, running her paw over their backs. "You all were born on the same day, which is a shocking coincidence. I'm sure you all will be the best of friends someday." There was a pause of warm silence. "You know, you all should be getting able to open your eyes soon. Can you hear me now? If you open your eyes, you can see the beautiful ZephyrClan camp."

Stonekit wiggled closer to Mossdapple's belly, burying his nose in her warm pelt. He was perfectly content to lie here, forever at his family's side. Life with Mossdapple, Creek-kit, Breezekit, and Nighthowl was perfect and he wasn't eager to have anything change drastically.

Mossdapple shifted slightly and withdrew her paw from Stonekit's back. "Oh good, Thornkit! I can see your eyelids trembling—you can do it, I believe in you!"

A quivering voice responded, but was too quiet for Stonekit to make out. He was too focused on the fact that he didn't have his mother's full attention, and he let out a tiny snort.

"Oh, Yellowbird will be sad she missed this, but don't worry—she is securing us a warm den from now on. Yes, Thornkit, you can do it! Just a bit more."

"Ow!" a tiny voice growled. "Too bright, too bright!"

"Oh yes, the light may be just a bit too bright for a little bit, but your eyes will get used to it. Can you see me?"

"Urf…uh…oh, wow!" Thornkit chirped from beyond Owlkit. "Hi, Mossdapple!"

"Hello, sweet kit," the queen purred, making her entire belly rumble. "Now you can finally look upon the nursery."

Before Stonekit knew what he was saying, he opened his mouth and pushed out as many words as he could muster. "I. Want. To. See. Mama!"

His mother's muzzle was instantly at his side and her tongue rasped over his flank. "Oh, my sweet Stonekit, you can do it!" Her tongue rasped against his eyelids, removing some of the crust that wedged them closed.

"Hi, Stonekit!" Thornkit cried. "Hi everybody! Hi Mossdapple and Owlkit and uh...oh, Stonekit...and Breezekit...and Creepkit!"

Mossdapple made an amused noise. "Creek-kit, dear."

Stonekit was still for a moment, drawing in the scents around him and trying to focus on the ones beyond Mossdapple. What was the world like beyond her side? He knew he was a ZephyrClan cat, but what exactly did that mean? The thought of 'seeing' scared him…what did it mean exactly? But Mossdapple was encouraging him...and though he knew that he had not been in this world for very long, he was determined to be a positive influence on it.

"I can do it, mom!" Stonekit squeaked, scrunching the muscles of his face as he tried to figure out which one controlled his eyelids.

"Go Stonekit!" Thornkit yowled. "We can be the first! We are the greatests kits in ZephyrClan!"

"Hey now!" Owlkit's fierce mew suddenly cut into the air. "I'm a strong kit too! I'm just _sleepy_."

"Well stop being sleepy and open your eyeballs!" Thornkit huffed. "Everything's so… _big._ Mossdapple is huge!"

The queen purred in response. "If only you could have seen my largeness when these three were inside me...and just wait until you see the rest of the camp! It's too cold to go outside today though…but you can play in the nursery."

Stonekit mashed his paws onto his face, trying to loosen up his muscles.

Breezekit's squeaky voice suddenly spoke up. "Awhh…so sleepy. What's happening?"

"I'm comin' your way!" Thornkit cried out triumphantly.

Owlkit let out a snort of protest and after a second, Stonekit could feel Thornkit's wobbly paws on his back. "Oof, you're squishing me!" he cried, opening his eyes as he batted her off with his paws.

Stonekit was able to make out a silhouette before the overwhelming brightness made his eyes sting and he thrust his head into Mossdapple's belly.

"That was wonderful, Stonekit!" Mossdapple purred. "Just give it a few seconds and then try again."

Stonekit smiled against her stomach, glowing with her praise as he felt the pain slowly fade. _I'm the first one of us to do it! Nighthowl will be so proud!_

"You did it!" Thornkit was instantly at his side, her paws pressing into his back. "Although, _I_ was the first."

Breezekit let out a loud yawn. "Hey, I want to see mom too! I'm just gonna…ugh…urgh." A series of grunts ensued from the other side of Creek-kit, who seemed to be sound asleep.

Inhaling deeply, Stonekit leaned back and opened his eyes once more, blinking furiously against the excruciating whiteness. Within a few heartbeats, the stinging sensation stopped and he was able to focus.

The first face he saw was the beautiful, smiling face of Mossdapple as she bent down to lick his head. Her eyes were a bright blue and her nose was soft and pink. His mother's pelt was a ruffled gray, streaked with dapples of lighter silver.

"Hello, precious Stonekit," she breathed as she nuzzled her son's head. "I'm so glad you can see now."

Excitement rose up in Stonekit like a blossoming flower and, after booping Mossdapple's nose with a paw, he spun around to see that the nursery looked like. He gasped at how huge it was…much larger than he had imagined. The walls and roof were all comprised of dirt, like a burrow, and the smell of rich earth was emitted from it. The ground was dirt as well but it was more compact, as if countless pawsteps had patted it into place. Grass poked out here and there. Two nests of moss, feathers, and various nice-smelling plants were neatly sprawled out—they were all resting in one, and the other must belong to Yellowbird. Light poured into the den from the entrance to the right, but it was such a blinding white that Stonekit couldn't look at it for very long.

"Where is Yellowbird?" Thornkit asked, turning her head.

Stonekit spun to see the other kit, startled to find that she was about the same stature and had the same general appearance of him, but her pelt was completely different. It glinted a brown-gold hue and appeared organized into stripes. Her fur was prickled and her paws were cream-colored. _I guess all cats have one tail and four legs._

"She'll be back soon," Mossdapple replied as she leaned back and stretched on the nest. "She went to see about reinforcing the den wall, to make it warmer in here."

Owlkit suddenly jolted up, blinking his eyes rapidly. "Aw, she missed our big moment! Let's all pretend to have our eyes closed and then when she walks in, we can jump up and yell 'surprise!'"

Breezekit stood shakily, her eyes now opening as well. Stonekit stared at her, taking in her appearance. She held the same beauty as Mossdapple…the lean body, the angled face, the sleek legs. Her coat was even similar, but instead of being dark gray with light gray spots, Breezekit was white with light gray spots. He was jealous for a heartbeat, wishing he could have the exact physique as his mother, then shoved down the feeling and lept over Creek-kit, tackling her with a laugh of delight.

"Yay! Now we can officially start our adventures today!" he mewed, raising his tail high.

Breezekit laughed as well, rolling over with Stonekit before wiggling out from his grip. "Wow! This is so cool! Hi, Mom!"

Mossdapple let out a roaring purr, embracing Stonekit and Breezekit as they charged over to her side. "Two of my precious kits have finally opened their eyes! Wait until Nighthowl gets back from patrol—he will be so excited." She looked down at Creek-kit and massaged his back with one of her paws. Stonekit's heart swelled as he looked at his brother, surprised to find that he had beautiful fur that was far longer than any of the other cats. But, by the way it shifted under Mossdapple's touch, Creek-kit appeared to be much skinnier than the rest of them.

There was a moment of silence, then Mossdapple gently pushed Stonekit and Breezekit to the floor and stood. "I'm going to get Hollyfern and make sure that Creek-kit is doing alright…you four stay here with Creek-kit and do _not_ be rough with him."

"Don't worry Mom, we won't," Breezekit chirped, wiggling her haunches as she looked at Stonekit with wonder.

All four cats watched as Mossdapple exited the nursery, then turned to one another with excitement.

"Wow!" Owlkit howled as soon as she was gone, "this is great! Who knew how awesome eyes were?" He attempted to stand, though his wobbly legs soon gave way. "Thornkit, how did you get the hang of walking so fast?"

"I'm just a natural," she boasted proudly with a smile. "I can't wait until Hawkfeather sees us! We can run with him all over the place!"

Breezekit took several shaky steps. "Hey, this isn't too hard! Stonekit, try it!"

The dark gray tom inhaled deeply before outstretching a soft paw, feeling his small claws scrape the moss of the nest as he slowly rose to his feet. He was able to take several confident wobbles forward before Owlkit slammed into his side, sending them both tumbling out of the nest.

"Gotcha!" the rosy tom chuckled, white-hued face stretched wide as he grinned. "Just imagine how fun this will be once we are perfect at walking! We can play chase all the time!"

"I can't wait until we can see the territory," Thornkit growled happily. "It must be at least five times the size of the nursery!"

"It must be _one hundred_ times the size of the nursery!" Breezekit squealed, flouncing around to the far side of the den, by Yellowbird's nest. "I can't wait to meet Petalstar. Being leader would be so cool."

"Hollyfern is the medicine cat...whatever that means," Stonekit reminded her. "He must be important if Mama wants him!"

"Who would want to be a medicine cat?" Thornkit snorted as she scrunched her nose. "Real warriors are the cats who can defend the clan with their claws! That's what my Mama said!"

"Medicine cats take care of the others...that's what I heard Hawkfeather say. That sounds important," Breezekit pointed out. "They help cats...like Creek-kit! He is so much sleepier than the rest of us...but with Hollyfern's help, he won't be as sleepy anymore!"

Stonekit purred in agreement. The four kits laughed and played together, perfecting their walks to wobbly shambles by the time that Mossdapple returned, round eyes darkened with worry. Hollyfern was close on her heels, his long ginger fur swaying with every step. He was huge...and Stonekit flinched a little as he loomed over the rest of them. Owlkit let out a nervous yelp. Hollyfern cast a look of mild interest at Thornkit, Owlkit, Stonekit, and Breezekit before setting down beside Mossdapple at Creek-kit's side. The two spoke in hushed whispers.

"Do you think Hollyfern will poke him and he'll be okay?" Owlkit wondered, pawing at Stonekit's tail.

"I bet he will shake the sleep away," Breezekit nodded firmly. "Then he can come play with us."

"Maybe he needs kit blood to make the magic happen," Thornkit suggested with a harsh chuckle. "Maybe he will come right for you, Owlkit!"

"H-hey!" Owlkit protested. "That wouldn't happen! Besides, I could totally take Hollyfern!"

"You can hardly walk."

"Yeah, well...Dad said medicine cats only heal, so I could probably knock him over! Just like this!" Owlkit cried, tacking Thornkit and rolling with her through Yellowbird's nest.

While Yellowbird's litter laughed and played, Stonekit felt a stir of emotion within him...one that didn't feel... _good_. They were all laughing and playing, but Creek-kit wasn't speaking or moving...he might be in trouble. He looked up as Breezekit wobbled to his side, donning the same expression as him.

"Do you think Creek-kit will be okay?" she whispered, dragging her tiny claws through the earth below. "He looks so…scrawny."

"I don't know," Stonekit admitted. He shivered as a sudden burst of cold wind howled into the den. "Here—let's listen."

Both siblings perked their ears and glanced over their shoulders to look at Mossdapple and Hollyfern. The medicine cat held Creek-kit in his paws, turning the tiny tom over and massaging his belly and legs.

"I can't hear," Breezekit mumbled. "Can you?"

Stonekit nodded, learning to focus his ears as he angled them towards his mother and brother. Though they were soft and fuzzy and didn't look anything like big cat's...they could hear bits of the conversation.

"…will have to see to that," Hollyfern was murmuring. "I told you this would happen, but it isn't your fault. I feared he would be weaker than the rest when he was born, and it seems that is going to be the case. He will live—"

Owlkit let out a shriek of laugher as he rolled with Thornkit nearby. Stonekit strained his ears.

"…can I do?" he heard Mossdapple meow. "What can _we_ do? Nighthowl will be eager to help."

Hollyfern's gaze was calculating. "It depends. Right now, we must watch him very, very closely. If he grows to apprenticehood undisturbed, he should become healthy enough to live a normal life. If he is plagued by sickness during kithood, however, there is a chance he will always be lacking in health."

"Well, make him healthy," Mossdapple snapped, frowning. " _You're_ the medicine cat, not me."

Hollyfern looked as though he were biting back a growl and, after a pause, he turned and left the nursery with a sweep of his tail.

Breezekit was instantly in Stonekit's face. " _Well?_ What did he say? Will Creek-kit be okay?"

"If he stays healthy until he is an apprentice," Stonekit mewed, determination coursing through his veins. He was going to protect Creek-kit…there's no way he would let anything happen to him. "Mom?"

Mossdapple's irritation vanished at the call, and she smiled sweetly at her two other kits. "What is it, dear?"

"Where did Hollyfern go?"

"He's going to make Creek-kit better, right?" Breezekit questioned uncertainly. "He's the medicine cat…he knows what he's doing, _right_?"

Thornkit instantly lept into the conversation. "If he doesn't, _I'll shred his ears!_ "

Mossdapple's expression was caught between amusement and seriousness. "Don't worry, everyone…I expect nothing less of Hollyfern. He is fetching herbs now."

A strained, male voice suddenly sounded outside the nursery—one that Stonekit didn't recognize.

"Come now…you know that this frost will probably melt by tomorrow morning. Cats are too busy hunting and training to bother gathering warm materials when they will probably be unneeded after tonight anyways."

" _Unneeded?_ " Yellowbird's scaling voice growled. " _Probably?_ It's leafbare! Of course it's needed! There are _kits_ who need warming! If you're so immune to the cold, Petalstar, why don't you go get some snow and shove it up your—"

"Quiet!" a deep male voice, even more acid-like then Yellowbird's, hissed. "You shouldn't speak so insolently to your leader. He has evaluated the situation and determined that den reinforcement won't be needed until several sunrises. If you're so bend out of shape by a slight chill, go fetch the moss yourself. The warriors are busy hunting for and defending the clan."

Yellowbird let out an aghast snarl of outrage but before she could say more, Stonekit heard pawsteps crunching and two sets of legs passed by the nursery entrance—a black pair and brown tabby pair.

"Relax, Ravenlight," a tom sighed. _That voice…Nighthowl!_

"It's dad!" Breezekit cried, charging towards the entrance of the nursery when she smacked, headfirst, into Hollyfern's leg that suddenly appeared. The medicine cat had a mouthful of green leaves in his mouth and cast her a disinterested look before shaking her away and moving towards Creek-kit. Stonekit focused his ears on what was happening outside the den.

"We warriors are more then happy to provide for our kits and queens," another tom snorted, pride lacing his words. "Those are _my kits_ in there if you haven't forgotten, with _my mate_ whom I love very much."

"Hah!" Yellowbird snorted proudly. Stonekit imagined her to be shoving her muzzle in Petalstar's face. "Told 'ya!"

"Dad!" Thornkit and Owlkit squealed as they pelted toward the sound. Their paws landed on the white grass beyond the den entrance and both kits instantly recoiled with a yelp. "Cold, cold, cold!"

"Don't worry, he'll be here in a moment," said Mossdapple.

"The same goes for me," Nighthowl meowed loudly, just beyond the nursery. "Food is important, but so are these kits. You know how few cats are in ZephyrClan compared to the olden days...we need to cherish every new soul."

There was a brief silence."I suppose you're right, but don't expect others to help you. They are busy tending to their own families," Ravenlight meowed coldly. Their voices seemed...odd, but Stonekit hadn't gathered enough to realize what it meant.

It was the voice that must belong to Hawkfeather that responded. "We'll gather it...but not until we see our kits."

There were more pawsteps, and then Nighthowl, Yellowbird, and Hawkfeather were ducking into the nursery, their eyes bright.

"Dad!" all the kits squealed as they ran to the toms. Breezekit and Stonekit sprang on Nighthowl's paws and Thornkit and Owlkit leaped on Hawkfeather's tail. Yellowbird's back fur was still bristling, though she seemed happy to be back with her friends and kin.

Stonekit pressed into Nighthowl's fur, relishing being able to look at his father for the first time. Nighthowl's pelt was solid black, adorned with patches of dark gray. His stature was stocky, with wide shoulders and a firm jaw. Nighthowl's eyes were slightly set into his head, giving his passionate green eyes a look of even sharper intensity. The tom let out a ringing laugh of delight as he scooped Breezekit and Stonekit into his embrace and rolled onto his side, squeezing them.

"Breezekit! Stonekit! You've opened your eyes," Nighthowl purred. "I'm sad I missed the moment. And look—you're walking! I'm so proud of both of you."

Breezekit giggled beside Stonekit against Nighthowl's chest. "Daddy! Wow, you're so big! You look just like Stonekit...except he has lighter fur."

"Really?" Stonekit cried with delight, beaming as he rapidly glanced from his father's body to his own chubby gray one. "Dad, I'm so glad to see you!"

Nighthowl liked their heads. "You've both inherited your mother's talented claws and my good looks," he mused with a playful wink. Then he stiffened as he saw Hollyfern crouched beside Mossdapple and Creek-kit.

Stonekit gulped down his worry as Nighthowl wordlessly and swiftly set them aside, then hurried to Mossdapple. Stonekit and Breezekit simultaneously tried to get a view of their brother, but the bodies of their parents and the medicine cat blocked their view.

By the nursery entrance, Hawkfeather and Yellowbird were happily chatting with their kits, who were bumbling around the front of the nursery and showing off their newfound walking abilities. The two parents sat close together, tails entwined, though Stonekit noticed that they kept glancing towards the backs of Mossdapple, Nighthowl, and Hollyfern, looking concerned and consciously keeping their voices down.

Hawkfeather had long fur, like Creek-kit's, and a narrower build compared to Nighthowl. He had brown tabby fur and a warm smile, laughing softly as he moved his tail to and fro for Owlkit and Thornkit to chase. His pelt was strikingly like Thornkit's. Yellowbird was small, though stout, and Stonekit felt a small flood of reassurance at the knowledge that both pairs of mates in the nursery were so perfectly paired.

Suddenly, there was a sharp hiss from from outside the den.

Stonekit perked his ears, honing his focus on the crunching of many steps from beyond the nursery entrance. Several voices started talking at once, none sounding happy.

" _Outsiders!"_

"What are they doing here?"

"That's the _BrushClan deputy_?"

"Look what she has in her mouth!"

Owlkit, Breezekit, Stonekit, and Thornkit exchanged a curious look, and even Hawkfeather and Yellowbird seemed intrigued.

"What's the matter now?" Hawkfeather murmured, standing and moving towards the entrance.

"I want to see too!" Owlkit cried, scampering behind his father.

"And us!' squeaked Breezekit, beckoning Stonekit forward with her tail as she fell behind Thornkit, who fell behind Owlkit. Soon, they had reached the white material that was sloping slightly into the den, and Stonekit examined it with interest, trying to get his mind off his brother. It was thin and looked very firm, but when Owlkit pressed a paw onto it, it slumped and made a miniscule cracking sound. The round-faced tom instantly let out a squeal, leaping back with a panicked expression.

Hawkfeather let out a chuckle, which caused Owlkit's ears to turn red. "H-Hey! It's cold!"

"It's frost—don't worry, you'll get used to it soon. You can sit on my tail until then," was Hawkfeather's reply as he padded out the entrance and sat in the 'frost.' He draped his tail by the nursery.

Exchanging a look, the kits took turns leaping out to stand on the thick tail fur that spread far enough for the four kits to sit on, though they were shoulder-to-shoulder. First went Thornkit, then Owlkit, then Breezekit, then Stonekit. Hawkfeather's daughter hugged the side of his leg while Stonekit pushed against his sister, barely off the cold.

"Wow…," Stonekit breathed, feeling an overwhelming sensation flood his head and stomach as light spilled into his vision and the world opened up far...far...FAR beyond the walls of the nursery. There was so much to take in…a hill that they were at the base of, a gigantic tree reaching towards the sky by the hill, thick clouds high above, and a land of rolling white. Wonder blossomed in Stonekit's heart. _Wow! My home…it's so…lovely. So this is ZephyrClan._

"Holy StarClan…" gasped Owlkit. "The world reaches on _forever!_ It's like the biggest den ever!"

"Shh, you're missing the action," interjected Thornkit, gesturing with a cream-colored paw towards the top of the hill.

Around fifteen cats were gathered, some laying in the snow, some hanging from the branches of the giant tree, most sitting stiffly and looking angry or uncomfortable. The kits had to crane their necks to see the action taking place at the hill's crest. The many hostile gazes were directed toward a large black-and-white she-cat and several cats surrounding her. The all of their backs was to the Stonekit, but he could see who the lead cat was facing. Her head was inclined towards a large black-smoke tom with dark blue eyes and a thin cream tom with amber eyes. The large tom's brow was furrowed with a look of utter disgust and the small trembled. Both felines stood at the crest of the hill, on stones that surrounded a thin pool.

"…isn't our problem," the ferocious-looking one snarled Stonekit recognized his voice instantly—it was the scathing voice of Ravenlight, the deputy. "We don't want that kind of blood in the clan...especially _her_ kit. You are trespassing on ZephyrClan territory. _Get out_."

The she-cat's voice was casual and calm despite the many fierce gazes. "Fine, leave it to die—I don't care. But BrushClan won't take it."

The cream tom, whose voice Stonekit knew belonged to Petalstar, tapped his claws along the stone. "It is just as much BrushClan's problem as it is ZephyrClan's. Why can't you just take it?"

"Because we don't allow cats, or any of their direct bloodline to—"

Stonekit was suddenly distracted from the argument as Hollyfern let out a grunt of disapproval and squeezed out of the nursery past Hawkfeather, who gave the medicine an apologetic glance. At the appearance of the ginger tom, Petalstar's gaze was directed towards him and Stonekit stiffened with a sharp flare of panic, highly aware of the leader's dull eyes focusing on himself for a brief moment.

"Ah, Hollyfern," Petalstar meowed.

Breezekit let out a soft gasp of surprise beside Stonekit as the black-and-white she-cat shifted to look at the ZephyrClan medicine cat. At her white-tipped paws was a small lump of fur with a long, scraggly tail that distinctly marked it as a kit. Stonekit blinked in shock, surprised that someone his own age could be the at the center of all this unrest, and was somewhat offended that the older cats would allow the kit to be so haphazardly tossed into the frost. Stonekit noticed Hawkfeather stiffen beside them and could see several of the other cats, who he assumed to be ZephyrClanners, eyeing it with a look of desperation, as if they longed to pick it up and frisk it away to the nursery but didn't dare interrupt the confrontation. A tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat, in particular, seemed barely able to resist the urge to cut in.

Hollyfern's gaze, upon seeing something in Petalstar's eyes, instantly darted to look at the kit and his slacked expression suddenly changed to a look of shock and confusion. Then his eyes glimmered with white-hot anger and his lips pulled back into a snarl, expressing a much more passionate rage that was only equal to Ravenlight's. Why were they so furious to see a little kit?

"Oh yikes," Breezekit murmured, pressing against Stonekit.

The kits' attention was robbed from the moment, however, as Mossdapple's voice, full of delight, suddenly called out from the nursery.

"Kits! Creek-kit is awake!"

Stonekit felt his heart swell and Breezekit let out a mew of delight beside him. She instantly lept towards the nursery entrance, but Stonekit lingered for a second longer, looking towards the scene that was unfolding upon the hilltop. _Why are Petalstar and Ravenlight so mean? Why don't they want this kit? Who is that she-cat? How does this world work…?_

Questions streamed like a waterfall through Stonekit's mind, but he reminded himself that it was only his first day exploring the world. Whatever was unfolding in the camp...they would surely find out later.

Turning, he sprang from Hawkfeather's tail and into the nursery with Thornkit and Owlkit eagerly following. Stonekit instantly grinned from ear-to-ear.

Creek-kit was in the paws of their parents, beaming a pure, heart-warming smile that seemed to illuminate the dark den.

 _This is just the beginning,_ Stonekit thought, heart hammering with joy as he ran to join his family.

 _It all starts here._


End file.
